1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a key collecting device being controlled by pulling transversely, and especially to a key collecting device of which a main-body of a key collecting ring and its related components can be manufactured in a simpler and more convenient way, and loading and detaching of keys in and from it can be faster.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In living at home, working at working sites or being on vehicles for going outside in our modern lives, we use various keys; and we carry key collecting devices on our own persons as necessary articles for the convenience of collecting, tidying and taking keys for use.
Earlier key collecting devices are comprised each of a twin layer annular ring with a notch in order that keys provided with holes can be inserted onto the twin layer annular ring one by one. Such conventional key collecting devices are quite troublesome, hard and inconvenient no matter in inserting in or taking out keys.
As to key collecting devices used in the recent years, taking the U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,858 as an example, it largely improved the convenience of use of the key collecting devices. Principally, such a key collecting device existing presently is provided near the center of a disk surface having a peripheral annular groove with a control knob which links up with an engaging latch provided in the disk. So that the engaging latch normally seals a notch provided in the peripheral annular groove, the notch is opened when the control knob pulls it to retract inwardly. Keys can be connected with a connecting piece with a ball like end in advance, so that the ball like end of the connecting piece can be mounted in or detached from the disk via the notch. In this way, mounting and detaching of the keys in and from a key collecting device can be faster and more convenient; however, this still has some non-ideal defects. For example, processing of the main disk includes processing of the peripheral annular groove, a diametrical groove receiving the engaging latch and a surface slot for positioning the control knob, manufacturing of it is more troublesome, time consumptive and cost higher.
And more, the control knob for controlling mounting and detaching of the keys through the access or the notch normally has a smaller volume and is provided on the disk surface, it is linked up with the abovementioned engaging latch by using a connecting pin extending vertically from the disk surface into the disk; that is, the engaging latch in the disk normally elastically stretched to seal the access or contracted to open the access is indirectly moved by the control knob provided externally and orthogonally, convenience of its operation is not ideal.